<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Was There Nothing? by Liza1031</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28643079">Was There Nothing?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liza1031/pseuds/Liza1031'>Liza1031</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Harringrove One-Shots [60]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stranger Things (TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Birthday Surprises, Fluff, Harrington-Hargrove Family, Husbands, Love, M/M, Marriage, Mpreg, Original Harrington-Hargrove Child, Pregnancy, Pregnant Steve Harrington, stranger things</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:53:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,757</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28643079</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liza1031/pseuds/Liza1031</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Billy gets one special birthday gift.</p><p>One-shot based on the song Was There Nothing by the artist Asgeir.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Maxine "May" Mayfield/Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Harringrove One-Shots [60]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987054</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Was There Nothing?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a rewrite from an old work that I've uploaded in the past so some different names may appear. If you see any, kindly let me know. Thanks &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Hey baby love, you're almost ready to come out of mommy's belly soon. Daddy can't wait to see you and hold you and love you. And we're so ready f-Ooh, you kicked again! You are excited! Well we're excited too." Billy was talking to Steve’s belly and smiles feeling their little one kick.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His fingers danced across Steve’s stretched skin as they sat on the bed, Steve’s legs hanging off the side with his eight and a half month bump out in the open.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ooh, she's kicking a lot." Steve adds and sits up from where he was leaning back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mhm...She'll be here soon, baby." Billy says and stands back up, kissing his husband. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know, I can't wait." I smile and rub my large belly, laying on my back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Billy goes and lays beside his husband, bringing his hand on top of Steve’s over his bump.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They stay like that for a while, just sitting in silence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve and Billy have spent a majority of this pregnancy just overjoyed and overwhelmed about this baby. Yes, they’ve always wanted one but Steve’s doctor has told them about the many complications that may happen during labor and delivery. That's what he’s scared for the most.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve made Billy promise that if they were going to do this, Billy chooses the baby over Steve. He doesn't care if he dies from childbirth, at least he’ll die knowing Billy’s with their daughter and she's safe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve sighs and just imagines what life will be like if he makes it out of this alive. It hasn't been easy at all and has really taken a huge toll on his body so he hopes she comes soon. She's pretty much full term so it's just the waiting game now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anyway, his phone went off and he got a text from Max saying that she was on her way with her kids since Steve and Billy promised her they’d babysit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pushes himself back up and Billy sits up as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The rugrats are coming." Steve tells him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ugh, forgot that we had to watch them tonight."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, well they're not as bad as they used to be. They're still babies Billy."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know, but they’re so messy.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Billy, please be nice. They're our nieces and godchildren; we can't be acting like this." Steve says and starts to laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can't make any promises."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're too much." Steve shakes his head and helps himself off the bed, sliding on his slippers so that he can go wait for them downstairs. Max and her husband wanted to go out so they asked the boys if they could babysit and of course Steve said yes. Billy wasn't too happy but he's not the only one who can make decisions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the girls come, Billy comes down still with no shirt on and waits on the stairs while Steve lets them in. Max and her husband are both holding a twin and Steve takes Nattie while Billy reaches over the banister and grabs Lizzie, holding her on his hip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Everything you'll need is in this bag and if you need us just call." Max says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alrighty! We should be fine though, huh girls?" Steve asks Nattie and she smiles. "See, we'll call if anything."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay, bye babies. Be good!" Their father waves at them and walks out. Steve closes the door and locks it bringing Nattie upstairs with Billy and Lizzie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve was too tired to be with them downstairs, so they just set up a little play area for them in their bedroom. That way they can keep an eye on them and also relax for a little while.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Billy set Lizzie down then took Nattie from Steve while he sat on the bed and stared at the two humans that came from his sister.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both resemble her a lot, fiery red hair and big blue eyes but they’re so cute. Billy couldn’t help but admit that he had the cutest nieces in the world so he can only imagine how beautiful his daughter’s gonna look once she’s born.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Isn't it crazy how blue their eyes are?" Steve asks his husband, feeling their little one continue to kick.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah...Do you think she's gonna have blue eyes like you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I hope. And if she does she's gonna be one heartbreaker in the future."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh please, she's not allowed to date until she's eighteen." Billy comments.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Billy, please. She can hear you and she already told me you're being unfair."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is that so?" He asks, leaning down to Steve’s bump.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She kicks again and they laugh. "She's already bitter about your plans for the future."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry, babes." Billy kisses Steve’s bump and places his hand over his shirt. "Already being a brat. There's gonna be some problems when the little miss comes out."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mhm, sure." Steve rolls his eyes and looks back at the twins who were playing and giggling at each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hopes she has this much fun once she's born. All he wants for her is to live a good life and fulfill as many dreams as she can in her lifetime. As long as she's taken care of, he doesn't have to care about anything else and Billy knows that. As long as their baby has everything she needs, he’ll be okay.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>-Next Day-</b>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay are you ready?!" Steve shouts from the bathroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes! I've been ready!" Billy responds, sitting impatiently on their bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are your eyes closed?!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yup!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay!! Keep them closed!" He shouts and Billy can hear the bathroom door open.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Since it was Billy’s birthday, Steve said he had a surprise for his husband and was going to get it so now Billy was there waiting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I will only ever do this for you, so feel lucky!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay baby." Billy smiles and hears Steve get closer to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...Okay, open." He says softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Billy opens his eyes, he sees Steve standing there fully naked with his bump sticking out and hands hiding behind his back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Woah...is this the surprise?" Billy asks, with a smirk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve nods biting his lip, “I wanted this to be a very special birthday for you so I hope you like what you see."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Baby, of course I do. You are the most beautiful person in the entire universe. You're perfect in every way and I've never ever in my life loved anyone as much and as hard as I love you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I love you too." Steve purrs and pushes Billy down onto the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He carefully crawls over him and straddles his groin area that was thankfully protected by his jeans.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you ready for the show?" He seductively asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mhm." Billy happily hums and their lips collide, tongues dancing together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Steve provides Billy with entertainment for a little while, he suddenly hears him gasp and feels a hot liquid seep into his jeans.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What the hell was that?" Billy asks, eyes meeting Steve.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"M-My water just broke."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh my god! What do we do?!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Babe, relax. Let me get some clothes on and you change out of those and we'll go to the hospital, okay?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're awfully calmer than anticipated."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Like I just said, relax. I know what's going on. It's best to remain calm while we get ready to leave." Steve says getting off Billy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Right." He nods and helps Steve change into his clothes then wriggles out of his jeans and into a pair of sweats for now so that at least he’s comfortable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They get the bags and Billy drives them to the hospital.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve’s taken to a room and Billy has to fill out more shit before going to see his husband.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thankfully, nurses were with Steve, getting him situated so when Billy got there, he set the bags down then went to go be by his side and his coach for however long he needed to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Four or five hours went by and Steve was already dilated to five centimeters, but was in a bunch of pain like unbearable pain already. He wanted to get an epidural so they were waiting for his doctor to come back and give him the okay.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve was laying on his side with a pillow in between his legs, bits of his hair was covering his beautiful face, and looked like he was hurting and in pain. Billy rested his face on his fist as he watched his husband and ran his fingers through his hair to just keep him relaxed. A few tears slipped out of his tears and he tried to hide them from Billy but he saw them and it broke his heart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luckily, Doctor Sawyer came into the room and grabbed a pair of gloves from the box on the wall, then walked over to Steve’s bed. "Hi Steve, how are we holding up?" She asks sitting on the edge of the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm in a lot of pain."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah. Let me just check you quickly then you should be all set for an epidural."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay." Steve groans moving to open his legs away from the pillow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He squeezes Billy’s hand while still facing him and tenses up as she inserts her finger in her entrance. Billy presses soft kisses to Steve’s forehead and just keeps telling him how good he's doing. He wanted to drill into him that he can do this, but he always just wanted to take all the pain away from his husband.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She's way lower now, probably almost six centimeters. But you did have a premature rupture of membranes from when your water broke earlier today due to how she was positioned. So because of this we want to take extra precautions and advise you to not get an epidural."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"W-What?! No! I n-need that epidural!" Steve was now panicking and crying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry, Steve but in order for us to ensure that you have a safe delivery."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve laid there, defeated and she shared her sympathy with him. Billy slightly nods and looks back at his husband not really knowing what to say.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Doctor Sawyer steps out again and it was just Steve and Billy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It hurt Billy to see Steve aching. It hurts so fucking much to see his lover in all this pain and not being able do a single thing about it. He just kept running his fingers through Steve’s hair and watched him put the pillow back in between his legs, continuing to labor without any pain relief.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minutes went by which then turned into hours and Steve was just growing worse.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>-Seven Hours Later-</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Billy sat in a chair outside Steve’s room and sobbed. He held his head in his hands and rocked back and forth mad at the universe for putting his husband through this much shit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He doesn't deserve any of it and he has no way of helping with the pain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was just a mess that he had to step out for a few minutes to collect himself but that only resulted in him breaking down even more. He was such a shit husband for leaving Steve in there alone but he couldn't take it. Seeing him like that was the worst thing in the entire world.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mister Harrington-Hargrove?" A soft voice asks from the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Y-Yes?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Steve’s ready to start pushing and is looking for you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay, I-I'll be in shortly." Billy says. The nurse nods and he wipes his face, getting rid of the tears, and opens the door to find Steve’s legs were being held back by nurses and his doctor was advising him to push.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Billy rushes to his side and the nurse moves so he can be with his husband.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Billy! I can't do it! I can't do it! Make me not have to do it!" Steve cries and Billy chokes back his own sobs. "W-What if something's wrong with her?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No matter what the outcome is I will always love you and love her. Okay? You can do this, I'm here and I'm going to help you through this. Just trust me." Billy tells him and gives him a quick kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You need to push now Steve. Big breath, chin to your chest, and bear down. Come on give it all you got!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve nods and digs his chin into his chest, pushing down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Billy kept his arm around Steve’s leg and focused down at his entrance where the baby was being born. As Steve pushed Billy started to see more and more of her head and tears filled his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve squeezed Billy’s other hand but he didn't care because he was witnessing this little miracle happening right before his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh baby, she's got a head of hair. Keep pushing you're doing it!" Billy smiles, watching his husband bring their baby girl Earthside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Right Steve, deep breath and push down just like that. She's crowning. Ease up and curl around her head and gentle pushes!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve grunts loudly as her head slowly emerges from his stretched entrance. It was amazing what the human body can do when bringing a life into the world.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her head was born and more tears filled in Billy’s eyes. His doctor smiled as she brought Steve’s hands down to feel their daughter's head and Billy smiled at him. He kept his hands cupped around it until he had to push again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he did, the nurse and Billy got his legs farther back so he could push for the shoulders and the baby started to turn as he did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good job, Steve. Slow pushes. That’s it! Here come her shoulders! Good now gimme me a big push!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve pushed four more times and their baby girl rushed out with fluids falling into the plastic drape that was under Steve’s bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Billy was crying like a baby watching his own baby in the doctor's hands. But she wasn't crying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The nurse guided him in cutting the cord and then their daughter was carried to the other side of the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve was there, heavily breathing, in shock of what he just did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Billy bends down and gives his husband a kiss. "She's finally here." Steve nods, crying and they anxiously wait to hear something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After what felt like forever, a loud, shrill cry filled the room and Steve sighed looking back up at Billy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She's okay." Steve tiredly smiles, tears running down his cheeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The nurse moves to undo Steve’s gown and opens it as they bring their daughter over, laying her on his chest then covering them up with a hospital blanket.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hi baby girl..." Steve whispers and closes his eyes, tears seeping through his lashes. "...You're so perfect in every way. Your sweet little face, your dark hair, your bubbly cheeks, everything about you is so sweet and special...Mommy's never going to let anything ever happen to you, bug." He kisses her soft head and Billy lightly kisses him afterwards, happy at the little family they created.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their family was able to come in so Joyce and Hopper were the first to come in followed by Max, her husband, and her twins. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve didn't want to put his daughter down and just pretty much kept her all to himself which he said she's his. He's a mom now so mama bear mode has finally set in. Papa bear mode has been in Billy since the day he found out she was a girl. Nobody was going to touch his little girl unless he says so.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone told them how beautiful she was and all Steve’s been doing was kissing her telling her how beautiful she was. This little girl sure is spoiled already and she's not even a day old yet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The nurse had to kick everyone out eventually because visiting hours were over and it was already after 11:30PM. She left Steve and Billy with the baby and the room was finally quiet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No chaos, no talking, just them and their daughter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve glances up at the clock and smiles towards Billy,  "Happy birthday, babe." He says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Billy’s eyes widen as he realizes he forgot it was his birthday. "Oh my god, I completely forgot...We now share a birthday." He says, smiling at his daughter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Would you like to hold her?" Steve asks. “Finally.” He chuckles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Billy happily nods and Steve hands her over to her daddy carefully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She's the best birthday present ever, thank you." Billy leans over and plants a kiss onto Steve’s lips. "We did it.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>